


Who Needs to Tell?

by miilky



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilky/pseuds/miilky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Nick knew it didn't need saying, and that made it all the sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs to Tell?

“I see _three_ of you,” alcohol was the substance that forged the greatest of hallucinations, and Nick saw three of her standing above him. Concern elevated on each face, and her black-tipped, tall gray ears twitched in irritation. Did her nose twitch too? That was adorable, but wait-no, don’t call rabbits _cute_. She _was_ cute though, very stylish in her pantsuit, and his head dropped to the floor with a quiet thud. Bad, bad Nicholas, the contact nearly killed him; well, not so much killed him, as it aggravated every pain sensor in his brain, and he let out a low, stretched whine that might have sounded like a low, stretched growl.

But she-Judy, didn’t mind, and suddenly, he was dragged across the floor until he was on his couch. Or he thought it was a couch. He was sure it was, maybe not; didn’t matter. He blinked at her, eyes narrowing and then widening, and he settled on whatever it was he lying on. She was right there beside him, and she was holding a glass of water, a bottle of pills-wait, what happened? Judy seemed to pick up on his slurred questions, and smiled sheepishly, after a great heaving sigh of course.

“Don’t worry, they’ll come back,” she placed the bottle of aspirin, thank god, and water on the bed stand next to him, and she walked towards what he thought was her bathroom.

“ _Waaaaaiiit,_ ” turning on his stomach, one eye pierced at her, and she stopped at the door frame, “how-how you know? Didn’t…didn’t tell no one, gods. Kept on _down_ low.”

Her outline was all he could see, but he was almost positive that she smiled. A big, warm, sympathetic smile at _him_ , and he grinned, eyes starting to close as the room descended into darkness, satisfied with her given answer. Not that it needed saying. His last coherent thought was payment for ruining her bed sheets; they smelled like pomegranates dipped in sea foam.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing meme on tumblr. I have no idea what's going on, and the basis of their relationship is up to your personal interpretation. But know they love each other. Ride or die with these fools.


End file.
